


Of cereal and not-so-happy reunions

by Haina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, When Cereal and Liper friendship equal my happiness, because im trash and unoriginal, literally just a reunion drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haina/pseuds/Haina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Leo surprises some old friends and eats the rest of Piper's Lucky Charms. (Basically just a quick and crappy Liper reunion drabble based off of a Tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cereal and not-so-happy reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and probably really messy but I whipped this up in a few minutes so I'm proud of it. Enjoy!

Prompt: "Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

So I read this and automatically thought about Leo, and this happened.

\---

To say the least, Piper was shocked when she came downstairs in the morning and saw none other that Leo Valdez sitting at her counter eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Instantly, her brain was flooded with hundreds of questions, but she was only able to exclaim a baffled, “What the hell?”

“Hey Pipes, what’s up?” The boy- man now -asked casually.

“what’s up? What’s up?! You let me think you were dead for three years, and all you have to say when you randomly show up at my house is ‘What’s up’?!” The daughter of Aphrodite’s mind was running at a million miles an hour, trying to digest exactly what is going on.

“Well, I had some stuff to do, save a pretty Titan, kill some monsters, build some stuff- you know, the usual,” he went to pour some more cereal into his now empty bowl, but only sugary dust sprinkled out. “Also, you’re out of cereal.”

That did it. Piper’s dagger was pressed against the boy’s throat in a flash. “I swear, if you ever pull a stunt like that ever again I will not hesitate to rip your throat out, do you understand?”

A grin spread across Leo’s face as he looked at his best friend- whom he hadn’t seen in an amount of time he refers to as ‘too long’ -completely ignoring the sting of the dagger she was pressing into his skin. “Now, Pipes, no need to be mad.”

The brunette was astounded at how nonchalant he could be when she could kill him with the flick of her wrist. "Who wouldn't be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

Jason, who has the worst timing ever chose this moment to walk, starting to mutter a 'morning' before realizing exactly what was going on. "What the hell?!"


End file.
